Olympian Frontier
by TheSilverboar
Summary: This was a challenge given to my by my follower 'WelshDragon18' where Percy and several of his friends get the legendary spirits. Warning: Contains Annabeth and Chris Rodriguez bashing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was requested by my follower 'WelshDragon18' so shout out to you my friend. **

**AN: Just FYI, I'm using Movie Clarisse appearance**

Olympian Frontier

Chapter one

-Percy-

Laughing happily he walked through the woods of Camp Half-blood with his friend Clarisse strolling next to him as they looked for something to hunt after their sparring session. It had been six years since the end of the giant war and so far things had been going great for him and his friends. The monsters had been lessening their attacks to get their numbers back up after two wars in quick succession, he had graduated college at New Rome while majoring in Marine Biology, and best of all he was still going strong with Annabeth.

"So Claire," he began as he sidestepped a tree root that a rather playful dryad used to try and trip him "how have you and Chris been doing?".

"I'd like to say we're doing good," Clarisse answered but he saw the lessoning of her smile "but he's been acting more and more distant recently and I can't tell if he's just been working on a surprise for me or if he's…" at this point she trailed off, sadness clear in her eyes.

"You're afraid he's going to break up with you?" he asked the beautiful daughter of Ares who nodded weakly before he pulled her into a hug as she clutched him tightly. They had grown close over the years since the wars and he could easily say she was one of his best friends and one of the ones he trusted the most and he knew it was the same in reverse as he was one of the few ones she trusted enough to talk to when it came to problems like this. "Trust me on this Clarisse," he said softly as she looked up at him "any man that breaks up with you is both idiotic and suicidal. Idiotic because they are giving up one of the strongest, daring, and loyal women I have ever met, not to mention your exquisite beauty.".

At his words she blushed a deep red before asking "And why would they be suicidal?".

At that he actually snorted in amusement "Because if anyone managed to actually do something like that to hurt you I would tear them limb from limb, your brothers would tear them limb from limb, Frank could turn into a dragon and _eat _them, Leo would burn the remains so they could never be found, Nico would banish their soul to Tartarus, and that's only some of our friends…need I go on?".

"I think you made your point." Clarisse said with a weak chuckle, she insisted that as an Ares girl she did _not_ giggle, "Thanks for listening Tuna Fish.".

"Any time Porcupine." He said with a smile, joking about her love of stabbing people with one of her spears.

Before she could respond to his joke they heard the faint sounds of moaning causing them to sigh in exasperation at what was clearly a demigod couple 'making little demigods'. Years ago Chiron had passed a rule forbidding sex on the Camp Grounds causing most demigods to leave camp if they wanted to sleep with their significant other but occasionally a few thought they could get away with it. "Come on," Clarisse said with a sigh "let's go separate the two lovebirds and take their dumbasses to Chiron.".

Nodding he turned and followed the noise, using his training from Nico to move silently, as they crept towards the noise of love making, the sounds growing consistently louder and louder. "They should be in the clearing just ahead," he whispered to Clarisse, estimated by the volume of the noise and his knowledge of the woods "let's get these two dimwits and take them to Chiron.".

"Right." Clarisse said with a nod as she readied her spear, just in case the two demigods tried doing something stupid.

Readying Riptide he stood up and stepped into the clearing, "Alright you two, break it…up…" he trailed off as he looked down at the shocked face of his girlfriend Annabeth as she sat impaled upon Clarisse's boyfriend Chris.

As he gazed down at the cheating form of his, now, ex-girlfriend he felt rage consume him, building up as he felt himself growing hotter until he realized that it wasn't just his rage but actual fire dancing along his limbs as he felt a new presence well up within him, reminiscent of when he had been possessed by a god or spirit in the past. Unlike those times though this one didn't feel malicious as it seemed to be simply giving him power in exchange for having a host. Throwing back his head he let out a primal roar of fury as he gave into the feeling, welcoming it with open arms, not noticing the flash of light next to him as Clarisse did the same.

-Clarisse-

She hadn't known what she was expecting when she heard the sounds she and Percy had been following, maybe Katie Gardener and Connor Stoll finally getting together. She had never expected to see Chris cheating on her, especially not with Annabeth. As she saw her cheating ex and the daughter of Athena she felt her rage build, hearing a screaming in her ears that she soon realized was the winds howling around her. She felt the presence within the power as it offered her strength in exchange for hosting its essence and gave into the power, willingly letting it in as she screamed in rage, noticing Percy doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

-Percy-

As he gave into the power, faintly noting Clarisse's hand gripping his arm, his vision blackened as he felt himself be pulled into his mind before three spirits appeared before him. The first was humanoid being covered with red and black armor with long blonde hair, the second was more bestial as it had a long tail with wings of flame and some sort of gun on its arms, the third was looked like a fusion of the two forms as it had a more humanoid shape with the armored appearance of the second form and a main of fire hair. "Greetings Percy," the first figure said, stepping forward as it did so, "I'm Agunimon, the human spirit of fire. With me are BurningGreymon, the beast spirit of fire, and Aldamon, the Fusion spirit of fire.".

"Fire?" he asked in surprise "Wait why the hell are you in my head?".

"You'll find out soon enough kid," Agunimon said with a grin "but the basic idea is that we need a host to be able to exist and by being our host you'll gain our powers and can take our forms. Your friend Clarisse is going through the same situation with my friends Kazemon and Zephyrmon who are the wind spirits.".

"Clarisse?" he asked in surprise before, to his surprise, he heard said demigoddess call out "Percy?" causing him to spin as he saw her running towards him, two winged beings flying after her lazily.

"Where are we Percy?" Clarisse asked as she ran over to him "These two said that they were the spirits of wind and they wanted me to be their 'hosts' or something.".

"There are ten elemental spirits teams," the stronger looking of the two wind spirits explained "they cover fire, wind, water, lightning, ice, light, darkness, wood, steel, and earth.".

"But why were we selected?" Clarisse insisted, a slight panic in his friend's voice as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We don't think it would be best coming from us," the smaller wind spirit explained "so I would recommend you asking your mothers as they know.".

"My mom?!" he asked in confusion along with Clarisse.

"But I don't get why you're both here together," the larger wind spirit said in confusion "you each should have been in a separate 'mindscape' instead of this joined one.".

"Maybe it was because I was holding onto him when we accepted the power?" Clarisse asked hesitantly as Aldamon nodded.

"That could do it," the Fire Fusion said sagely "our power is great and does have connection to each of the other spirits.".

"Our power is almost done assimilating into your bodies now," BurningGreymon growled "we'll be fading soon and only reappear at critical times. But if my understanding of the mind and our power is correct instead of us viewing your memories…you will each see each other's memories.".

"What?!" he asked in shock while Clarisse blushed furiously.

"Have fun you two!" the smaller wind spirit said cheerfully before the five spirits faded away and they saw streams of light off in the distance that were rapidly approaching.

"This is either going to be really good or really bad." He muttered before one of the waves crashed into him full force as he saw Clarisse's entire life. He saw from when she was a child being bullied by boys for trying to play sports as she picked up fighting due to her father's blood. He saw how she fought every monster to come after her and her mother until one monster almost killed her mother causing her to run away in the middle of the night.

He saw how she fought her way to camp and got claimed by Ares, how she was looked down upon at first for being a girl and how she fought to the top of her cabin's food chain. How her father would come to her in visions and, if she failed to meet his expectations, he would punish her. He saw how she first met him and everything after. He saw everything that was and is Clarisse La Rue…and he loved her.

-Clarisse-

"This is either going to be really good or really bad." She heard Percy say before the waves of memories reached them and she was engulfed in Percy's past. She saw him as a toddler when he started getting monster attacks, almost from the day he was born, and how he had even managed to kill them at that young age. She saw how his mother had grown afraid for him and had married that bastard Gabe Ugliano to cover Percy's demigod scent. She saw how he was shipped from boarding school to boarding school, always trying but always being kicked out and how he was more hurt by feeling that he disappointed his mother than by anything any bully managed to do to him.

She saw how he had come to camp half blood, saw his fear and his anger at what had happened to his mother and watched the quests he had endured. She saw every trial he had suffered, every monster he faced, every god slain. She saw everything she knew and all the things she didn't, she saw what made Percy Jackson…and she loved him.

**AN: I'm sorry if this didn't seem up to my normal standard or off but I've never even considered a story like this but took up a challenge given to me by a fan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olympian Frontier 2

Chapter 2

-Percy-

Coming out of the memories he felt his fires surround him as he looked to the sky and roared, letting the power of the spirits flow through him as he embraced their strength and transformed into BurningGreymon, noticing Clarisse turn into Zephyrmon out of the corner of his eye, as he snarled and stomped towards the two pieces of filth that were cowering before him.

"You two just made a huge mistake." Clarisse snarled as she held her clawed hands out which he absently noticed had four fingers along with the thumb instead of the two that the spirit had shown in the mindscape.

"F-freaks!" Annabeth cried out as she fell of Chris in shock and horror "You're both a pair of freaks!".

Snarling he spun around his arm turret and pressed the tip up against her chin "You don't really have much room to talk now do you?" he growled "You and your new little boy toy there.".

"And just in case it wasn't clear," Clarisse said as she gripped Chris' throat with her taloned hand "we're through, a statement I'm sure goes for Percy and Annabeth as well.".

"Without a doubt," he growled, feeling BurningGreymon's rage that was barely restrained by Agunimon and Aldamon "but I think the better question right now is what do you think we should do to these two scumbags Claire?".

"You can't use Pyro Barrage on them Percy," Clarisse said with a snort "they aren't worth the effort. But I think I have another good idea.". Before he could react Clarisse reached out and grabbed the two betrayers by their upper arms as her clawed hands glowed and the two screamed before they dropped as he saw a symbol was burned into their arms. "The symbol of the Wind Spirits," Clarisse said coldly "a brand to show your ultimate betrayal of their host.". Nodding in respect he reached out and did the same, idly noting the feeling of their arms breaking under his grip as he did so, and left them whimpering on the ground in pain.

"Come on Claire," he said as he spat at the two on the ground in disgust, noting with amusement that it came out as a globule of liquid fire which set the ends of Annabeth's long blonde hair on fire as she screamed and began to stomp it out "let's go find out about these powers.".

"Right behind you Percy." Clarisse said with a nod as they both extended their wings and shot into the air, not even sparing a glance at their now ex's on the ground. They had been flying for ten minutes before Clarisse decided to talk, "Um…Percy, you saw all of my memories right?".

"Yeah," he said before blushing "and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about anything I saw…although some of the images are going to be ingrained in my head forever.".

"Pervert," she chuckled in amusement before continuing "but does what you see…does it change how you think of me?".

Sighing he gazed ahead, BurningGreymon thankfully pulling back the rage of the beast form to let him think a little clearer "I no longer see you as I did this morning," he explained "I don't think it would be possible to see someone's entire life and your view of them not change at least a little bit. I won't lie to you, as you knew even before this when I lied, but I can't help but love you now Claire. I saw everything you are and I can't help but love you for it.".

"You do?" Clarisse asked hopefully as he nodded before she flapped over and hugged him around his neck, her much smaller form snuggled against his massive draconic chest. "I feel the same Percy," she said happily "and I would kiss you but it would be rather awkward like this.".

"Yeah," he let out a booming chuckle "that would be a bit of a problem. Now let's find a place where we can shift back as I'm not sure if the mist would hide us like this.".

Thirty minutes later they were walking through the streets of New York, having transformed over the ocean while he used his water powers to keep them dry and bring them to land, as they walked towards his mom's apartment. Reaching it he pulled out his key and unlocked the door as he walked into the living room only to freeze in shock when he saw not only his Mom and Paul but a woman he recognized as Clarisse's mom as well.

"Percy?" his mom asked in shock when he walked in "What are you doing here? And who's this?".

"Clarisse" his new girlfriend's mom asked in surprise "I thought you were at camp.".

"There…there was an incident." He explained hesitantly, not sure how exactly their parents would react to what all had happened.

"What happened?" his mom asked in a panic "It's not another war is it?"

"By the gods no!" he exclaimed with a shudder "I think I've officially earned a retirement from those. No this…this is about Annabeth and Chris.".

"I know Annabeth of course but who's Chris?" Paul asked in confusion.

"Isn't that the name of your boyfriend Clarisse?" his girlfriend's mom asked as they all moved to sit down.

At that statement Clarisse scowled darkly "He was until Percy and I caught him with cheating on me with another girl."

"What?!" Clarisse's mom yelled in anger "Where is that boy?! I'll tear him limb from limb!".

"I forgot to add her onto the 'tear limb from limb' list apparently." He muttered to himself before blushing when everyone's eyes turned to him.

"What was that?" Mrs. La Rue demanded.

"Before we…found them," he explained calmly, not scared by the woman as he had faced down beings the size of mountains before "Clarisse was telling me that Chris had been acting distant and that she was afraid he was going to leave her. I then pointed out that it would be suicidal as I would tear him apart as would her brothers, and several of our other very powerful and very dangerous friends.".

"But what does this have to do with Annabeth?" Paul asked them, drawing focus back to the matter at hand.

"She was the girl we found sleeping with Chris." He said darkly as he clenched his fist angrily.

"I'll help you kill this 'Chris' if you do the same to Annabeth?" his mom offered to Clarisse's only for him to cough.

"We already scared them near to death with another major thing that happened," he continued "we don't know the full story but were told you two could explain it to us.".

"What story would that be?" his mom asked in confusion.

"Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and Aldamon." He stated simply while his mom's eyes widened which only got worse when Clarisse named her spirits as well.

"How do you know those names?" Mrs. La Rue demanded in shock.

"I'm the new host for the spirit of fire," he explained "and Clarisse for the Spirits of wind. But due to the fact that we were in contact when we accepted the spirits…we ended up seeing all of each other's entire lives.".

"And as you two only seem closer form it I would assume you two are involved romantically now?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow "After seeing all of what makes a person who they are you can only love them or hate them, there's no middle ground.".

"Yeah," Clarisse admitted with a blush as he wrapped his arm around her "we're together now. We literally know everything about each other and can tell when the other is lying or hiding something.".

"But why do you two know those names?" he asked them, wanting to know what was going on.

"My father told me about them," his mom said with a sigh "as he was the original Host of the spirits much like Clarisse's mom here is the daughter of the original host of the spirits of wind.".

**AN: I know it's short but that is too good of a cliffhanger to not use.**


End file.
